Beyond death
by Whiskershin
Summary: When Kurai was little, he was abandoned. He will go through a fate worse than death... rated T ( But There will be the mention of rape if you care)


Kurai was looking down the street. He was practically homeless. He walked down the street, and into a home. It was in barely suitable to serve as a home for him. He lied down. About a year ago. "I'm so hungry..." He whined. Everyone liked him. He had little to no clothing though. He wore what he could though. Wether it was a single pair of pants, to an entire outfit. He wore it. Today was just an unfortunate day for everyone's friend, Kurai.

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He felt the extreme heat. He got up and ran downstairs. The house he lived in was on fire. He ran for the door. He almost made it until some debris came down, and his face was burned. He got out in time to save the rest of himself. He fell on the ground, covering his face. He could only see through one eye. The fire took out the other eye. He was still on fire. "HELP!" he yelled. The most generous woman he knew came out with a bucket of water. She poured it on him, getting most of the fire. He collapsed though. All he heard were faint sirens, voices , and foot steps...

*** Time skip: 1 year after* **

Kurai was taken to the hospital that night. The neighborhood pitched in to pay his medical bill He has 4th degree burns all over his face, but he lost his eye. He barely managed to save his eye and his mouth. He walked out, a large bandage covering his face. He was able to take it off, but he decided to keep it. He's 13 now. His birthday was spent in the hospital. He didn't know where to go. He could speak for help either. he had those bandages covering his mouth. They were thin, so he could still breathe though. he left a little space for his nose though.

He kept walking until he found a local neighborhood. The children playing outside began to stare at him. Some parents hurried their children inside, and came back out with their phone, dialing 911. He proceeded to walk until the police showed up. They demanded him to stay still. "What's your name?" one of the cops asked. "K-Kurai..." The cop looked at him for a moment, expecting a last name. "Why are you walking around in only a medical robe, barefoot, and with bandages on your face?" kurai looked at him. He then began to slowly remove the bandage, showing the officer his face. The officer gagged a bit, but regained his cool. "Where's your house? I bet your parents are worried sick about you.." Kurai looked down. Some tears fell from his face, and the officer noticed. "S-Sorry..." he said, giving him a small hug. The cop instantly knew he was an orphan, and that he lost his home. "Kid, let's take you to an orphanage. It'll be better than this..." Kurai nodded and got in. The cop drove him for a while, before arriving. He entered, walking the boy in. The lady who answered the door looked at Kurai in sorrow. "He need's to be in this orphanage. He lost his parents and his home." Kurai looked at him. He didn't lose his parents. They left him to die when he was 8. He tried speaking up but realized something. He could barely speak. He could only speak in whisper. The lady walked him in. "First thing's first, let me get you some clothes...

When Kurai got his clothes, the lady stayed in the room with him. "Don't mind me, go ahead and change." Kurai removed the robe, and quickly put on the boxers. He was also given a shirt, some shorts, and a jacket. He was finished dressing. He got up and walked outside, whispering loud enough for the lady to hear "I'll be back." he walked off into the street. Before he knew it, it was almost night. He ran back to the orphanage. But he didn't realize someone was following him...

***Time skip: 3 weeks* **

Kurai still wore those bandages over his face. He couldn't get any infections from the burns. He was walking out of the orphanage. The older owner had been ill for a while now. He went to the local pharmacy to get her the medication she needed. He finally got it around 7 PM. He was walking towards the orphanage. He had slowly regained his voice. Enough for the man following him to enjoy. Kurai heard the man and began running. He just didn't stop. The man who chased him finally caught up to and tackled him. "Agh!" Kurai was struggling. The man tied his arms together, and began doing something Kurai didn't expect. The man removed Kurai's pants. He struggled more, trying to get free. The man removed his own pants. He began to rape Kurai. "AAAHH! S-STOP!" he yelled, obviously in pain. The man raped him all night.

It wasn't until the man was satisfied that he took him home. In the morning, the man took Kurai near a park with a small shallow pond. The man shoved Kurai's face into the water. Kurai was being drowned by the man who raped him. The bandages didn't help either. They were soaked, and covering his mouth. Kurai couln't fight back. It wasn't until the man got what he wanted... Kurai stopped kicking. He was now dead.. The man pushed his body farther into the water. It wasn't until a week after a girl was playing with what was Kurai's wrist bone. His body had already decomposed.

Kurai woke up, on the ground in the old neighborhood. He looked around. He was shivering. Cold. He fell on his knees, crying. He walked to the rubble of his home. He noticed a man that looked familiar. Kurai approached the man, but the man looked at him in fear and ran. Every person he saw did that. He over heard one of the people he scared talking. "I-It was 'him'" he was walking around. But it wasn't him. He's dead... The news said police found his body. Kurai started to cry a bit more. "What did I do to deserve this..." he said to himself. Somebody heard him though. It was a woman. "Hello?" The woman called out. Kurai looked around the corner and said in a sad voice. "Please don't run! I just want somebody to help me..." The lady looked at him. Kurai was now all blue. His clothes, skin, hair, eyes, everything. He had a ghostly look to him...well because he was a ghost. Kurai hugged her...in some sense. "I'm Kurai... Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Liz." She smiled. Liz had short brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. She had pale, soft looking, skin. She had beautiful brown eyes, and she was tall. She was atleast 17. They walked down the street.

Kurai smiled. "So... I guess I have to help you find out how you died, right?" Liz asked. Kurai nodded. "I also need one thing. My necklace. It was the only thing I held dear. " Liz nodded. They walked towards a police office, and Kurai faded a bit. Liz entered and talked to one of the cops named Jacob. Apparently Jacob was the officer that sent Kurai to the orphanage. "Do you know where he i-...was living?" She asked. "Why? He important to you?" She nodded, and Kurai decided to appear. Jacob looked at him, surprised. "K-kid? Is that you? Please tell me it's not just some illusion." Kurai smiled at him. "So you helped me?" Kurai smiled. Jacob almost began crying. "I'm sorry for sending you to that orphanage. That man was always killing children..." Liz shed a tear. "I need to help him find his belongings...where his body is." Liz said. Jacob nodded.

After an hour, they all got in the car. Kurai faded without control. He was more transparent. "Woah..." Liz looked at him. " I've been in this car before... I... I can't explain when I was in here, or why... I don't know why. " Jacob was sadder than ever. By the time they arrived, it was 6:17. "We'll split up, but don't wander too far. Liz first took Kurai's ghost to the orphanage. She talked to the owner, who had recovered, but was depressed that Kurai, her "Best Friend" died. Kurai decided not to show himself. He knew if she had more stress, than she'd probably have a heart attack. They searched Kurai's room, which was left untouched, in honor of the friendship.

They didn't find what they were looking for. Liz remembered that he was drowned, so she walked with him to the park. Something was off though. Liz knew it too. Kurai finally told her someone was following her. "Jacob!" She yelled in distress. The man following them was the same one that killed Kurai. The man slowly began to remove her clothes. "Stop!" Kurai yelled. The man didn't budge. It wasn't until the man had removed Liz's shirt that he just stood there. He then fell to the side. Jacob was standing there with a bloody knife. He stabbed the man in the neck just in time. Liz was crying in fear. They returned back to the orphanage for the night.

In the morning, they all walked back to the pond. They saw some cloth, and something shiny. Liz reached in and grabbed the cloth which was his bandages, and the shiny thing was actually a necklace. It had a weird star symbol, with a diamond in the middle. Kurai smiled wide. "Is that mine? I remember a necklace like that!" Liz smiled, but she realized something. If he goes to rest, she won't be able to see him. No matter what. "Give me a hug Kurai." She said, crying now. They hugged each other. "Kurai. It may have been a small amount of time, but I've grown onto you. You're special to me. " Kurai looked at her. "Please keep my necklace. Remember me forever, and keep me in your heart." Liz cried harder now. "I will!" She held onto the necklace tightly. " Liz? I'm tired. Please...do me one more favor?" She nodded, letting Kurai rest his head on her lap. "Sing me a lullaby." Liz nodded again. She began humming "Rockabye Baby" He closed his eyes, and began to face until he was no more. Kurai was finally at rest.

After that day, Liz wore that necklace all the time. Jacob payed for a proper funeral for him, and invited all the people he knew. It all ends with the church bells...


End file.
